In the field of image projection, a number of obstacles are provided to accurate projection of images, especially images on a non-uniform surface. This is further compounded when the image is projected in one composition or fluid environment and the observer is located outside of this composition or fluid environment. Or similarly, when the projection of the image and subsequent observation of the image are made in one fluid environment and the projected image target is in another fluid environment, resulting in unacceptable distortion. An example of this distortion can be seen when one observes fish in a body of water, the position of the fish observed is distorted as is the size and sometimes shape of the fish from a vantage outside the water. Additionally, in projecting images in the interior of a body of water like those in water features or in targeted natural water settings, such as but certainly not limited to pools, fountains, spas, sand bars, and the like, surface irregularities make correction in combination with the distortion effects difficult.
Some of the technical difficulties and issues in projecting images in these locations include accommodating the variables of transmissivity within the body of water, the variations between the transmissivity of the water and the interface with air and the location of an observer outside of the body of water, undulating contours and angles within the body of water and in the surfaces being projected upon within the body of water, observational variations based on the position of the observer, and similar variables which must be accommodated to provide ideal image viewing.
As such, a need exists for a projection system, a projection system controller, an underwater projection system, an underwater projection system controller, a computer enabled apparatus for controlling a projection system and/or an underwater projection system, a method of controlling a projection system and/or an underwater projection system, and a method of controlling and adjusting a projected image that overcomes these challenges and provides a robust image quality in a projected image with control of the projected light and, potentially, additional lighting. An in-situ projection system with user observed image control and correction is needed to address the myriad of complexities in projecting such quality images.